HOLY HUMANS!
by Yohko2
Summary: A few ham-hams are turned human for a day. Each couple has their own chapter, lil lime. NEW CH! Dexter and Howdy and Pashmina hit the town..this cant go well
1. HamHam Humans

A/N Well this is a little ficcy so that everyone will know that Hamtaro has their own section now ^_^ Here are the couples don't like don't read or at least don't flame. SANDY+MAXWELL CAPPY+PENELOPE BOSS+BIJOU, DEXTER+HOWDY a little PEPPER-OXNARD also and TRAVIS+LAURA anyway gomen ne that this is really short I did it fast, I don't own hamtaro and if I did.... well I dunno. DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT MY GRAMMAR! Are people not understanding this? Now it is just pissing me off. I get the damn hamtaro section up in the first place and people just yell at me like it's suppose to be a really good story well flips you people that flame me about grammar off. ALSO I suggest watching the OP.theme in slow mo there are a few things to notice like the bed scene.... and how Maxwell and well it's in the fic you'll see also you can see Penelope without her sheet.  
  
OH AND PEOPLE I TRIED SPLITING THE PARAGRAPHS IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT LATLEY WHEN I POST ALL MY STORIES WONT SEPERATE THEM! GOMEN NE BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
IF YOUR GONNA REVIEW READ THE DAMN AUTHORSNOTES!  
  
Holy Human!  
  
Hamtaro yawned as he looked around at the ham-hams scattered around him (here comes that in bed picture from he beginning I mentioned). It had been so long since hamtaro had first come and the club ham-hams had began and now they were like a family. Hell right now they were scattered over the nice little room that had been made few months ago. The ham-hams had been staying over now and then since the humans had discovered their little club existed it wasn't a problem. ~All my friends...it's nice having them all here. ~ Hamtaro closed his eyes not wanting to continue to do anything but stay here knowing he was surrounded by all of his friends. Well for the exception of snoozer who still preferred the floor and boss who had his own room.  
  
Maxwell slowly opened his large bright eyes to stare at the beauty in front of him sandy slept quietly there her hands-paws still laying on his chest. ~I wonder if any of the other girls mind if I'm here, this is after all the girls bed. I know sandy doesn't and Penelope was glad to trade me spots. Wait a second where is Bijou? ~ Maxwell sat up slowly moving off the bed trying not to wake up sandy when he looked out the window to see bijou running into the club house. Her feet could be heard scurrying up the stairs at a rapid pace. "Z'everyone! Wake up please! HURRY! A CAT I'Z COMMIN" Her shouts woke everyone in the club of course as usual the mere sob in her voice woke boss from his deep.. Snoring filled sleep to run up the stairs with an unbeatable speed pulling snoozer up as well. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" He shouted as Bijou ran in front of him her face disoriented and fearful as she shook her head fast, regaining her composure. "Boss I faz walking and a cat followed me here!" "At least your safe." He said in a sighing voice moving to the others who still other them Maxwell lay asleep. "EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS UP! CAT ATTACK!"  
  
Everyone got up in a panic as Penelope held onto Cappy he pulled on his green cap and pot afterward which Penelope quickly got under also. "What are y'all afraid of?" Pepper asked with her usual country accent while Oxnard held his sunflower seed tightly "Cats are pure evil pepper, they steal your food, and then make you into food...." Howdy rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Yeah yeah pepper you should know better then anyone what big animals like that are about, well you know what they say Curiosity killed the cat.. Does anyone got some?" Dexter put his glasses sitting up from his spot next to Howdy shaking his head, "You never stop do you." "Stop what?" Howdy tried to look innocently yet with a glare to his rival. "THOSE STUPID JOKES!" "ZENOUGH ARGUING THE CAT IS HERE!" Bijous cried pointing to the window where the cat's head peeked through.  
  
"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Boss shouted to the others as he ran trying to wake the others like hamtaro who had shrugged it off and went back to sleep, Bijou walked up to him trying to help. "Bijou get out of here now get downstairs where it's safe." "No boss, I want to help you and the others." She said with a softly sparkle in her eyes making boss blush nodding as he shook Hamtaro faster. "HAMTARO GET UP NOW!' As they continued it was a real rat race-exodus out the door pushing and shoving to get out the door so much shoving some were stuck in the doorway while some rolled down into the club house. "MAXWELL!" Sandy called out trying to reach her hand to Maxwell's as many ham-hams separated them. "SANDY HOLD ON!" He shouted back trying to push through but they were all so tightly packed it was impossible. Snoozer lay on the bottom with a few of the hamsters that had actually gotten through Stan stood at the bottom, "Common sis common."  
  
Suddenly the cat that had been pawing on the window finally busted it open but did something strange and unpredictable. Bright lights flung from it's eyes as it screamed out hamtaro had finally waken up and saw the cat just before the eyes lasers hit and scurried over everyone to just out, when the beam hit the whole club room had been shattered and blow into pieces. The cat finally left flickering it's tail walking off. The ones who escaped the room looked to the large hole at the top of the stairs. "Are they alright?" Hamtaro asked concerned as he led the others upstairs. "Who was still up there..."? Snoozers sleep talking voice seemed almost concerned as Stan closed his eyes tightly, "Sandy...Maxwell..Bijou, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, cappy, Dexter, Howdy, pepper and Oxnard." As they reached the top of the stairs everyone's eyes widened with a look of fear. The room was obliterated.  
  
Outside on the ground now start picturing manga type art like beautification times 150 A large group of people lay on the ground, the sparkling rain covored grass made them covored in sparkling dew. An albino girl sat up her hair had fallen out of pigtails and the bows lay on the ground next to her. She blinked her blue eyes for a moment looking herself over. yeah i know albinos have red eyes oh well "Oh my...Z'I AM NAKED!" She shotued her french accent unmistakable as she pulled her knees to her chest curling into a ball tightly.. before her head poped up. "F'wait a moment, Z'i am a human!" A woman with straight red hair that fell to her shoulders sat up now too a had his arms over her as he too sat his in shape yet not muscular tanned body and brown hair that flowed loosley over his head. "Sandy?" "Maxwell..." They said tearily as they hugged tightly. Two teenagers held their hands together tightly as their eyes snap shut. The young girl with brown hair kept her eyes tightly closed like most humans she had that strange little blush. The boy had a red cooking pan on his head covoring his hair his mouth seemed to be whispering prayers. "Make the bad dream go away!" "I wish i could penelope." Boss sat cross legged with his eyes closed shaking his head dumbfounded, his built pale body shaking fromt he cold morning breeze, his hair matted to his head with sweat. "What the hell happen boss?" Howdy said sitting up as he and Dexter helped pashmina to her knees. Howdy was covored by his red loin cloth while dexter still had glasses on pashmina took her scarf and tied it around her like a small skirt. While hamtaro and the others all looked at them pointing. "You guys...look like...laura." "Only prettier!" Stand said excited as snoozer yawned, "where are pepper and oxnard?"  
  
Everyone looked around the park whispering for them trying to keep out of site. "Oh boy this is great isn't it oxy common let's go explor!" A young woman with braided brown hair walked around also..naked as oxnard followed trying to keep up while looking around every few steps. "Please pepper wait!" He finally shotued sligthly making Snad'ys brows raise, "That's them!" After everyone was finally gathered together at the front of the club house hamtaro stood up in front of eeryone. "Ok I think we should ask Laura what to do." Stan nodded, "That would be a good idea...but i think we should also track down that cat." "I WANNA EXPLORE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH Y'ALL!" Pepper shouted crossing her arms angrily as Oxnard sweat dropped. "You can once you guys get some clothes now i don't know a lot about how humans do things but Laura almost always wears clothes....well not always around travis but usually!" Hamtaro said trying to sound confident as he thought. "How are we gonna get to Lauras it's blocks from here and yes it's early but many humans are already scattered around the city!" Maxwell said in a matter of fact tone as hamtaro passed thinking. "AH no problem! we can sneak you there!" "Ok hamtaro, NEWS FLASH WE ARE NOT HAMSTERS ANYMORE WE ARE NOT HANDHELD WE ARE ALL HUGE HOW ARE WE GOING TO SNEAL AROUND?" Pashmina shouted making everyone look at her wide eyed. "Sorry but when i woke up this morning i never thought i was gonna end up naked and cold and HUMAN INT EH PARK!" She cried hysterically now as penelope placed her hand on her freinds shoulder trying to help her.  
  
After a long debate things were finally settled, snoozer was going to sleep while stan went to look for the cat I know i am forgeting a hamster or two so they all went with stan Hamtaro would lead the others back to lauras. Hamtaro scurried across the park behind him boss crawled slowly followed by all the hamsters in a straight line crawing on the ground excpet for pepper taking the rear who refused to crawl. "Now that i got two legs why not use em!" She repeated complaining as they finally got tot eh edge of the park. "aahhh no more bushes just a street and sidewalk...hmm well we can go into the sewers... naa we'de never make it out. We need a distraction..." Hamtaro thought to himself as boss cam up next to him, "Hey problems?" "No no nothings wrong!" ~Gotta think fast~ Boss watched as hamtaro thought for a moment finally boss picked him up and pulled the hamster next to his face, "Get going now!" "Uhh sure, let's see uhm well we need a distraction." Both guys looked over to pepper whose brows lowered narowly. "What?"  
  
"AHHHHH WHAT THE HOLY HUMANS!" Pepper shouted as she was thrown into the street. "Pepper.." Oxnard said unsure as Pashmina looked over at him with a wink, "Ahh worried about her?" "No I'm worried about however says or does anything to upset her." Oxnard said mostly serious making pashmina fall over sweatdropping. Several cars stopped and nearly crashed into her, the whole road turned into a freak accedent as pepper screamed in the middle of it kicking the cars as they stopped all the men looked at her with bloody noses and the women all closed there eyes screaming for the "stupid whore" to get off the streets. "INDESCENT? WHORE? BITCH? THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT GET OUTA YOUR CAR AND SAY THAT!" As the ham hams ran across the street in the panic of pepper beating down a car boss carring hamtaro whistled to her. "Let's go!" "Oh right, YOUR LUCKY I DON'T GOT TIME FOR YOU!" Pepper shouted once mroe slamming her fist into the window of the womans car running off into the bushes of a house. "Hey hamtaro what if we go to kanas she just lives up there." Oxnard pointed to the house a few houses down making him nod. "Right lets go!" They crawled through the bushes of peoples yards and sprinted across lawns to get there a woman in her house picked up a phone. "Hello police some nudists are running around my neighborhood...."  
  
Finally they got there and sat on the side of kanas house by the window. "we can't use the door kana's parents would freak!" Sandy said as Maxwell ran the numbers through his mind making the little lightbulb turn on. "The window we can send someone into the window and they can get kana to come down and help. Everyone noded turning to oxnard who blushed strongly. "You can't mean me!" They all noded presistantly as pepper grabbed his shoulders, "Common Oxy your not afraid are you?" Oxnard closed his eyes before he knew what was happening he was pushed through the window and kana sitting on her bed reading camly saw him and screamed bloody murder. Her parents came up and her father shot oxnard with a rifle over and over again as kana cried holding her mother. "Hey oxnard you ready?" Hamtaro asked making oxnard shake his head, "No please don't make me!" Pepper grinned "Ahh i need a brave boyfreind hey hamtaro what are YOU doing tonight." Hamtaro looked at her curiously as Oxnard jumped onto bosses hands quickly. "Send me up!" Oxnard was thrown up grabbing the window seal he slowly climbed up looking around to find kana was gone he saw her coat was missing. "She's not....not SHE'S NOT HOME!" Everyone below fell over agrifated. "Z'I don't zthink I can handle much more of Zis." Bijou said anime waterfall like tears flowing from her eyes as boss dried them, "Don't worry Bijou we can hitch it over to Lauras now."  
  
The sun reached full noon as the nude ham-hams all stod bruised and covored in dirt and sweat outside lauras house. "Ok hamtaro you should go up with someone." Dexter suggested as he noded looking around, "Well Laura knows Oxnard better then anyone." "NO I WILL NOT GO INTO ANOTHER WINDOW!" "Common Oxy..."Pepper taunted as she traced her fingure along his chest lifting her face close to his. "Uhhh uhhh well." Oxnard said stupidified blushing kawaiily as he nodded. "ok." Hamtaro was held tightly in oxnards large hands as boss pushed them up to the window. "Ahhh Travis..." Oxnard looked at hamtaro questioningly. "Oh that just means travis is over since he and laura said they love each other he's been comming over alot." Oxnard gave a sighing Oh as he puleld himself in only to see Laura naked as a ham- ham turned human on a strongly blushing travis. "Who...who is that Laura?" "I don't know...BUT HE HAS HAMTARO!"  
  
Laura and travis sat both wrapped in sheets as oxnard explained the situation placing hamtaro with laura. "Hamtaro is this true?" SHe asked gently lifting him to her face he nodded jumping around whispering in his own little hamster language saying, "It sure it Laura you gtta help!" Travis sighed walking to teh window looking down into the bushes where several people huddled together, well I beilive him after all look out the window. Laura placed hamtaro down who instantly scurried over to oxnard, her eyes widend as she saw them. "We gotta get them off the lawn! Thank god mom and dad arent here....ok travis can you go let them in I'm gonna get some cloths together." Travis noded kissing Laura on the cheek once before going downstairs. "So you mean Hamtaro missed the eye beam thing right Oxnard?" Oxnard nodded making his light blue hair bounce against his chin. "I see...poor hamtaro you must be lonley being the only hamster, i wish you were changed i would like to see what you would look like as a human." SHe giggled as hamtaro ran back into her lap. "Yeah Laura I'm so jelous i wanna be a human too."  
  
"Ok guys whenever your ready come on out!" Laura called in as she and travis sat on her bed the others changed int he bathroom hamtaro lay half asleep next to them, "Ahh man i really didn't get much sleep this morning.." Travis strocked lauras back softly and lovingly trying to calm her down as they came out. "Uhh larua i think this is a bit small for me." Pepper said holding in her breath as howdy complained form inside, "THESE ARE ALL LIL GIRLS CLOTHES." Penelope smiled happily running out she wore a red tanktop with black pants that tied up the sides, her shoulder length brown hair was up in twist like meatballs. "I look cute thanks laura!" Penelope said happily hugging the girl. The rest all came out shaking their heads travis thoguth for a moment, "Well I brought some spare clothes for..uhh nevermind here they should fit you cappy. Cappy nodded walking back in the bathroom while everyone else stayed sitting in the room. After a few moments of Ugh, and oof and almost there's he came out a jean jacket covoring a green t-shirt and some kakie baggy cargo pants penelope ran into his arms.  
  
"You look so cute human." "You do too." They gave each other butterfly kisses as Howdy shook his head, "You punk kids get a room and get off my lawn!" "Your lawn?" Pashmina asked making him blush and loose himself in stuttering. "Uhhehehhehehe." "Get a bit lost howdy?" Dextre taunted making howdy run up to him pointing his fingure at the boy. "You stay outa this you hear?" "If you don't settle down everyone will hear!" Laura said standing up now as travis stood too she looked at them. "we are gonna take measurements and travis and I will go shopping, the rest of you have to stay in here." Penelope bit her lip the side cutley as she looked to hamtaro, "You said once we got clothes we could explore." Her high and still very young voice sounded as hamtaro nodded. "Sure ok just be back at the club house at say around 5? ok!" The two young lovers noded and ran out the door with laura and travis right behind them. "Ok have fun you tow and be careful, there are lots of things to do ^_^." Laura said happily as travis held her hand tighter, "Yeah remember to look where your giong when you cross streets i heard there was a large reck this morning because someone ran into the middle of the raod." Penelope and cappy looked at each other searching each others new unfarmiliar eyes. They both looked back with a soft inocence, "Sure no problem!"  
  
As the two newly clothes ham-ham humans ran off to enjoy their day in tokyo Laura and Travis ran downtown to the Boutiques. "They are all so picky...how could hamsters know this much about human clothing pashmina asked for a pink haulter top!" Travis said exausted as they visted the first store, "Yeah and pepper said she wanted something with a small taste of western style."  
  
After a not too long hard day of shopping the sun rose to early afternoon, all teh hamster got their new gear and were sent off to explore around until 5 o clock when they would all meet at the park. Travis and Laura watched them all run off in different directions. "I hope they will be ok." "Me too."  
  
Meanwhile Stan and the others finally caught up with the cat. "What do you mean they might stay humans?"  
  
Well thats it for now, i might continue school starts wed. so i might not but don't worry now that i got all that outa the way the next chapters would be dedicated to everyones "DAY IN TOKYO!" one chapter for each couple so you wont have to dela with the ones you don't like. ^_^ owari for now well it's a good idea if anyone wants to do it go ahead i don't think i will. 


	2. PENELOPECAPPY Bright Smile

OHAYO MINNA! I WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING  
  
Kawaiikenta Taitofan Princess Kitty MIKEM ESPECIALLY READ HIS REVIEW BEFORE REVIEWING YOURSELF! YOU GOT THAT??!! THE REST OF YOU NEED TO READ THIS! For some reason it wont make paragraphs when I post gommen ne, I don't know if it's fixed and I'm only writing this next chapter for the people who actually reviewed smartly I E they actually read my authors note last time.   
  
GO UP AND READ THAT AN!  
  
DID YOU READ IT?  
  
  
  
YOU BETTER HAVE IF NOT DON'T REVIEW GOT THAT?  
  
  
  
NO MORE BS THIS TIME ABOUT SHIT I CAN'T CONTROL OK?  
  
SORRY BUT I REALLY DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE SHIT IN MY REVIEWS I EXCEPT MORE FROM ANIME FANS  
  
IF YOU WERE OFFENDED BY THAT LITTLE PART LAST TIME YOU ARE AND I REPEAT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO READ FANFICS OR NOT MATURE ENOUGH! OR YOUR JUST STUPID PRUDE WHO IS JEALOUS BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE MUCH LESS A SEX LIFE!  
  
Now.. I am gonna start with Penelope and cappy lol for Madison, anyway if you have a couple you want next put it in your review and I'll go for it, We already got one vote for Dexter and Howdy.  
  
Bright Smile! A Penelope and Cappy Romance.  
  
Penelope raced down the street happily laughing turning to almost dance as she walked backwards watching Cappy adjust his beanie. "I don't like this Pen-Chan." The girl giggled latching to his arm, "I think It's cute common we only have a few hours there is soooo much I wanna do while I'm still human!" Cappy lifted his brow looking at her questioningly as she blushed, glancing to the ground playfully, "Well. let me show you." Stan sighed heavily his lungs filled with the chilled air, "Your telling me to become hamsters again they have to be here at sunset, and they have to be.what was that last part?" The cat fell over sitting up letting its tail gently glide back and forth, "If they have any doubt in their heart about becoming hamsters they wont, in other words if they wish to remain humans in any way they will, it's my little gift to the hamster world!" "Some gift.so what are the conditions if they want to come back?" The cat purred softly moving slightly closer it's green eyes brightly glowing gently, "You see there are several small print parts, like if they do anything too.human they can't come back no matter what, and if at any time they completely despise being human they will turn back instantly." Stan though for a moment, "Then why do they need to be here by sunset? If they will just turn back on there own what's the point o that?" Stands little slang filled voice seemed angrier then worried now as the cat stood up to prance away a few steps. "Unless they choose how they wish to remain they shall not survive. Stuck in Limbo forever." Stans eyes went wide, "I've.. I've gotta tell Hamtaro." Penelope blushed happily sighing in the warm afternoon air and sun- leaving lovely dancing shadows over her face. Cappy looked at her almost unsure as he propped his head on the table with his hand. His eyes kept darting from the ground up to her, she was so beautiful hamster or human it didn't matter and her happy personality seemed to shine through no matter what. Cappy sighed deeper as she looked over to him, stumbling around he instantly sat straight up his mouth hanging open awkwardly as he moved his hands quickly to his lap spilling the coffee all over the table spraying them both softly. The deep eyes of the boy moved up slowly afraid as he looked at her horrified face. "Pen-Pen-Chan?" He said his voice shaking as she her eyes softened and closed she laughed happily covering her mouth with her hand chuckling after a moment he joined in. The waiter came over a beaming smile on his face as he brought the food out for them, "Ahhh so nice to see such a happy couple!" His Italian voice seemed miss matched in downtown Tokyo. They both blushed as they giggled still a little under their breaths. The food was placed over the table sprawling over it with so many different kinds of foods salads and meats sandwiches deserts of all kinds. "Doesn't this look much better then sun flower seeds?" Penelope asked playfully as she dove onto the plates grabbing everything in site. "Yeah lots better this was such a great idea!" Scooping ice cream down their mouths the two suddenly froze inside and out. Chills ran up their spines as they squirmed in their seats. "AHH MY GOD SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" Cappy screamed as Penelope tried drinking water "MAKE IT STOP!" She gargled. Travis and Laura laid the clothes on the bed, "Well Hamtaro you better go find Stan." Laura said softly as he nodded running out of the house out his usual way the warn out drainpipe. "Laura we owe you so much thank you." Bijou said politely bowing as she and the others left. Yeah I know they left before but I had to do this part just to piss you people who are such prudes you couldn't handle the idea of it, it's not like I wrote a lemon people! Travis wrapped his arms around Laura's stomach making a small quiver go through her pulsating from his hands resting place, "You just wanted him to go so we could have the rest of the day by ourselves." "Yeah, We had a hard day we deserve some time for us." She said cutely giggling as he kissed her check. Cappy and Penelope sat eating calmly eyes closed enjoying the feeling of each others presence eating some nice white rice with their chopsticks they had finally managed to master. Before anything could be said their faces reddened and their eyes popped open. "AHHH HOT HOT HOT WHAT DID YOU PUT ON THE RICE CAPPY?" Penelope screamed as she and cappy sat red faced slamming huge beaters of water down fast. After a moment of cooling down cappy lifted the little red bottle. "Uhhh Wasabi sauce." The two looked at each other and finally just shrugged getting up to leave. "EXCUSE ME WHERE DO YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS THINK YOUR GOING?" Penelope and cappy turned to each other quickly.. "THEY KNOW WE'RE HAMSTERS RUN FOR IT!" The man with a large butcher knife in his hand ran down the street after them the clicking of shoes scurrying across the sidewalk could be heard until one turned into a large slam, Penelope lay on the ground rubbing her butt, "Ouch." Cappy turned in fear as he ran over to her helping her up, "Common hurray Penelope." "Right!" She jumped up into his arms as they saw the man coming up the knife raised above his head as he neared them they screamed closing their eyes and curling into each other's arms tightly, Cappy protecting her. "HEY YOU PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!" "UP AGAINST THE WALL SPREAD EM!" Two large bulky cops came over grabbing the chef as Penelope tugged at Cappy's shirt, "Lets go now!" The sun had begun to fall deeper toward the west as Penelope and Cappy wandered downtown hand in hand. "Heyyy wazup you are our LUCKY COUPLE OF THE DAY!" A man with a microphone and cameramen behind him shouted coming up to our happy little teenaged ham-hams. Penelope grabbed the microphone from his hand. "Oooo I've used these before TIME FOR KARAOKE!" Cappy pulled her back laughing as a large sweat drop feel from his forehead. "Common Pen-Chan Lets find out what he's talking about ok?" "WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KIDS? UTADA HIKARU look her up if you don't know who she is great music! J-pop artist IS HAVING A HUGE CONCERT TONIGHT AND SHE REQUESTED THAT ONLY CUTE COUPLES COULD COME! AND YOU ARE TODAY'S WINNER YOU GET TWO FREE TICKETS TO HER CONCERT!" Penelope and cappy stood their ears covered by their hands as they squinted at him not quiet understanding. "Cut it jimmy!" The camera's were shut down as the man wrapped his arms around the kids, "Listen you get to go to a free concert tonight here are your tickets now we are gonna turn the camera back on and you pretend to be thrilled ok?" "We.... won... tickets... YEAH CAPPY WE WON TICKETS TO GO SEE A CONCERT!" Penelope jumped into cappys arms as he hugged her happily his face showed otherwise. *Penelope doesn't understand by the time the concert is here we will be hamsters again... * Hamtaro sighed as Stan told him the situation. "So it appears that everyone gets their choice to stay humans or become hamsters again, I hope everyone comes back it wouldn't be the same." Stan nodded, "Yeah, normally I'd say something like I want all the hot little ham-babes back but...I'm really worried about my sister." "Sandy why?" Hamtaro looked at him sideways his bright eyes sparkled in the light of the clubhouse. "Well I'm worried she wont come back...I guess is what I mean to say the cat was really vague over details about the contracts exact terms and well...I just want my sister back." Hamtaro nodded softly, "I want all my friends back too. I wonder what they are all up too." Snoozer rolled over, "Hmmm Sunflower seeds are good, but human food is better." Hamtaro hit his hands together, "That's it they are all probably pigging out on human food it's not fair I wanna be a human too!" Stan slide down further in his chair sighing deeply the crisp feeling of the warm air on his lungs and the chocking in his throat making him want to cry out. He knew something would happen after so long of searching he finally found his sister he didn't want to loose her again. "Well till the concert how about we go see this!" Penelope pointed to a brightly lite sign that was plastered on a theater. "Do you know what it says Cappy?" The girl continued after a moment making him nod and walk over to gaze at the sing. "Hmm..." He mumbled looking at the sign the title was in blurry hard to read letters, beautiful pictures outlined it though a man and woman on a bridge over a small creek in each others arms yet they seemed so sad, maybe it's just the coloring cappy concluded as Penelope watched the people entering the theater in gorgeous kimono. "2 for Jagaimo." sounds great huh well actually it means potato but whatever ^_^ Penelope seemed mesmerized watching them, "They all look so happy and those beautiful dresses I wish we could see that play cappy, it'd be so much fun to dress up and see a romantic play and then go to dinner or something like most of those people are doing I bet." *she has grown up so much, hasn't she...into such a beautiful and amazing young ham-girl.. I want her to see that play. * Cappy thought closing his eyes tightly only to open them fast seeing a small shop next door. "Well we don't have money but...COMMON PEN- CHAN!" Cappy shouted pulling her across the street into the small shop its window covered in men and women's kimono. "Wow how pretty cappy but we can't..." Moments passed so slowly now it almost seemed like a dream for the two teenagers as they took tiny steps in the back alley of the theater. Penelope couldn't stop looking at the yellow dress and pink obi she wore lovely pink clouds faded into the yellow at the bottom and lessened toward the top, and a perfect little sakura barrette in her hair holding the shoulder length straight pieces in place. Cappy in a man's kimono white one top and blue on the bottom looked around to make sure no one was around. Penelope looked at him excitedly, "Are you sure about this cappy?" He nodded softly running his hand against her cheek and cradling her face for a moment, "Yes it's our only day as humans I want to live it up! And I want you to be happy too." Cappy opened the small door that leads into a vent, which was fairly large, well large enough. The two hamsters use to squeezing through things pulled themselves through with ease swishing out into the back. Cappy jumped out and turned to help Penelope into his arms. Dusting themselves off the lights went lighter and the curtains opened. "It's starting common!" Cappy whispered pulling her gently by the hand into a few open seats after asking another couple to scoot over one. Penelope lie back in the soft red velvet chairs sighing deeply cappy blushed nervously as she leaned her head into his shoulder. Cappy slowly lifted his arm up and began to move it over her and pulled back. "It's ok Cappy, Aishiteru." His eyes widened as he looked at her sitting up now. "I love you." A blush scattered over his face as she moved in for the kiss gently placing it upon his very unready lips. ~DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I COULD NEVER! Stop please, I know you can you love me, I know it. BUT I CAN'T! Why not? Because.... NO then why? I.... I...~ the two lovers on stage kissed dramatically, (yes I know these types of Japanese plays don't work like that with speaking and fast motion but whatever.) "Penelope..." Cappy's voice cracked gently as she sat back in her seat her bright smile and eyes plastered on her face stuck to the play now. 'You don't have to answer right now if you don't want too.." "No Penelope! I... I want to... to tell you how I really feel I know we've been together for a long time but I've never thought that it was very serious until now... now I know for sure I love you and want to be with you forever!" He rammed his lips onto hers slipping his tongue into her mouth her wide eyes slowly closed as the two on stage held each other tightly also. The two young hamsters-turned human walked happily their arms around each other as they walked slowly the sun was setting and the first stars were brightly shinning. "We better get back now." Penelope just nodded, "I just wonder what is going to happen..." "I don't care as long as I get to see your bright smile. Hey wait a sec I think we got another hour actually...." Penelope looked up at him. "Lets go change back I got an idea!" The two raced into the kimono shop and returned the kimono for their clothes. Racing out at top speeds they ran up a hill to find the brightly lite fair, the sounds of the carnival sounded happily and the sound of people laughing and talking all around. "My humans said they would be here tonight so I thought maybe we could come before we left." Cappy said shyly as she grabbed his hand nodding. "Perfect." The two ham-hams ran to get tickets and through the gate, "What first Pen-Chan?" The girl's eyes wandered over the beautiful bright park. "Uhhhh THOSE!" She pulled cappy toward the teacups quickly he laughed as she pulled him smiling brightly her eyes closed as she reached the line. The two young ham-hams turned human were pulled on last onto the ride grabbing the last free teacup. It began spinning around softly making Penelope's hair flow around her gently, and cappy blushed watching her the stares above so beautiful in the crystal clear sky, the gentle breeze was frigid yet refreshing." Isn't this place amazing cappy I wish we could go to the concert too." The sun that lay on the horizon taunting them as Cappy nodded, "Yeah it'd be the perfect end to our day." Penelope looked over at him all the lights brightly around them swirling into a watercolor painting as they spun immersed in the flow. "Cappy do you think we'll go back to being hamsters tonight?" Cappy shrugged, "I don't know, do you want to be a hamster?" Penelope closed her eyes for a moment before averting them to the colored lights of the games and souvenir shops right next door to the teacups. "Well, I don't know." Was all the young woman could say as she smiled back to him, "Does it matter what we are?" He shook his head" Not at all." The ride stopped and cappy looked around, How about some souvenirs while we are here. She nodded holding his arm tightly passing into a small shop. The two laughed contently as they looked at all of the strange objects. "Look at this Cappy-kun." Penelope picked up a little white bear, "Kawaii isn't it?" He nodded taking it from her, "Its yours then." so much shoplifting in this story Laura and Travis shoulda gave them money Penelope and cappy walked further down the line of games and shops seeing live entertainment all the way furious fire breathers and dancing moneys and mimes littered the street. "Hey looks like the roller coaster ride has a shorter line!" Some children spoke running off as cappy turned to Penelope she just nodded cutely the two chasing off after the children. "THIS THING IS HUGE!" Penelope shouted, as she looked up to the first drop watching the car fall down in people screaming the whole way many attempting to hold their hands up. "Yeah wow I've never seen anything so big but those people are having fun look at them cheer. Penelope nods, as they are seated into the roller coaster. "Hold on tightly now." The carnie said as he moved to seat the next people. Cappy held Penelope's hand tightly as they started to move. "Wow look at the view it's really pretty and look the sun is setting!" "Yeah...ahhh we are going a bit high aren't we...." He began worried as they approached the top. Stopping a moment at the top before plunging down fast and hard Cappy screamed for dear life as Penelope cheered. "YAH FASTER FASTER!" She shouted happily as cappy held down his lunch, a tunnel approaching. "AHH IT'S GONNA SWALLOW US INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL GET ME OFF HELP!" Cappy shouted as Penelope had her eyes closed smiling relaxed. The darkness engulfed them as they turned upside down several times and finally came out the other end. Cappy looked around to notice the loop was heading back for the main building where they got on. A deep sigh came from him as they speed up for more bumps the cold air lunching into his lungs with each cry. Cappy walked crookedly leaning on Penelope as she looked at him with concern and love, "You you ok cappy?" Nodding softly he looked around "Should we hit the other rides now?" "Yeah while you were in the bathroom puking I listened to some girls talking about the best ride!" A brow lifting up on his forehead and a blank state on his face as she took his hands in hers, "Common!" Pulling him through the crowds they finally got into a long line for the Ferris wheel. Now if you can think of the Japanese Ferris wheel here.   
  
After several rides passed their turn finally came. The two were pulled into a small compartment sitting across from each other as it was lifted into the air, the sunset melting onto the horizon now making the scene perfectly romantic. As the hamster-people kept going upward the other compartments all were full of couples too Penelope closed her eyes slowly. ~I'm so happy right now just sitting here with him. ~ Suddenly her thoughts interrupted as she opened her eyes to find Cappys lips over hers. They pulled apart slowly, "Just ending the perfect night the perfect way." She smiled softly as they looked out the ride at the amazing different rides and all the people. "It would have been nice to Utada Hikaru and go to have some fancy dinner don't you think, maybe as hamsters we can sneak into the concert and then go eat some...sunflower seeds." Somehow both cringed at the thought of sunflower seeds, they were good to hamsters but after eating such amazing foods they were nothing. Can anyone honestly say sunflowers are one of their favorite foods? The night ended as they jumped out of the Ferris wheel looking at each other then the sunset. "WE GOTTA GET HOME!" The two ran off quickly pushing through the crowds desperately to get to the park in time.  
  
OWARI FOR NOW! You'll find out there choice at the last chapter anyway tell me what couple you think will turn hamster-stay human- or be lost forever in Limbo^_^ Oh and thanks for reading sorry if I was a bit 'angry' up at the top. ^_^ Stupid reviews make me angry, people need to read author notes.. 


	3. SANDYMAXWELL Comprimise

^_^;; Well I'm going to keep the voting going for now and do my fav couple ^_^. I guess I was a bit bitchy last chapter wasn't I.. OH WELL ^_^ hehehe well gommen ne to everyone anyway I was upset. I'LL BE GOOD NOW PROMISE! Unless. I get more flames then I'll just take this story down damn I've never gotten so many bad reviews before . This story must be worse then I thought -_-; My Digimon ones all do pretty well oh well. I do thank all of you for reading it anyway when I found out there was no hamtaro section I complained to FF.NET and had them put one up and this story was written to show everyone that it was put up I'm glad it filled up so fast. Lol I hate the things they are doing to FF.NET it's so stupid! Damn high school is hard this is the first night i've had free since it started! Oh and to explain why Penelope and Cappy are teenagers cause I guess I never mentioned it, is because this is SEVERAL years after the TV series, that's why Travis and Laura are well, you know how people around say age 17- 19 are these days. Anyway if you guys want me to keep going with the story after this chapter please tell me or I'll just stop cause I got what I set out to do ^_^ and I'll put up a warning and boost up the rating. maybe then I wont get yelled at anymore . ;; Now on with the chapter!  
  
WARNING THERE MIGHT BE LIME IN THIS I'm not sure yet, I'll try not to do anything to bad but it might not go with an idea i'm getting  
  
THIS CHAPTER GOES TO SANDY AND MAXWELL if I do another chapter it's up to the votes Oh and I dunno if the paragraphs will post this time either. Let's hope so!  
  
~*~Compromise~*~  
  
The hamsters walked outside now standing in the lawn Sandy twirled around her perfectly straight hair as it laid beautifully around her and the suns beams making her eyes shimmer brightly, a yellow button up shirt hung over her perfectly covering her red tube top mostly, and the slightly warn jeans lacked the usual strange designs of today's fashion but really accented her legs. Maxwell adjusted his glasses that Travis lent him yeah Travis wears contacts.. just play along with me "Hmm I should have known that it wasn't just me with blurry vision well this is much better.. I can see your beautiful face better now." Maxwell said winking his brown jacket hanging open over a blue shit, and baggy jeans. Sandy wrapped her arms around his neck playfully "Too much reading if you ask me it must be hurtin your eyesight...~after a soft sigh she continued her eyes gleaming back at his ~Well Maxwell, Bijou disappeared somewhere Pashmina left with Howdy and Dexter and Penelope already left.so I guess it's just us today." After a few years Sandy had finally grown out of the valley girl act and had actually become ~an amazing ham-woman~ as Maxwell often would think to himself. Her green eyes seemed so bright next to that orange hair and her smile was so soft and brightening her face. Maxwell's shaggy brown hair slumped over his eyes as his glasses fell down the bridge of his nose, his face flustered as she moved against him more looking at him, "What do you wanna do today?" Suddenly he regained his composer standing straight his fist out, "Soooo many things I want to go to a café work on a computer go to the library and the museum and oh that new science exhibit!" He kept rambling on as sandy looked at him biting her lower lip to the side squinting her eyes trying to figure him out. ~ Maxwell is so different then everyone else, a little weird sometimes but that's part of the reason I love him. ~ "Maxwell shhh." She slid her finger against his lips pressing them tightly "The café sounds good." The typical amazing overwhelming aroma of fresh coffee filled the air of the small café the classic environment a small stage with couches and tables a small bar to order from and people chatting quietly all over the place newspapers and magazines littering the tables. Sandy lifted the dark sunglasses off her glowing eyes as they entered Maxwell instantly comfortable and at home as he entered a small band began to play and a karaoke singer came up and began to sing softly making the environment even more relaxing. "Here sit down Sandy." He said pulling a hard chair for her at a small table she smiled warmly you could feel the love that almost pulsated from the two as he went to the counter knowing his True love well enough to know what to get her, not that she would know what to get anyway. I mean this was the first time ANY hamster would EVER have coffee sure humans often talked about it and the smell was easily recognizable especially as they served it in the mornings at Maxwell's Library. Sandy watched with awe at the woman on the stage her beautiful honey blonde hair tied behind her in a ponytail but her bangs spiraled around her face gently, once in a while the girls sparkling lilac eyes would blink and her slim body would shift on the stage. As the song neared the end everyone gave a soft almost unison wave of claps while sandy stood up cheering happily. "That was wonderfull!" The girl blushed coming down the stairs with a soft bounce in her step as sandy moved toward her. "Your amazing!" The woman bowed, " Domo Arigato Gozimasu." Thank you very much Sandy closed her eyes as she smiled making her face seem to flush, "I wish I could do that." "Why not try?" The woman asked in an almost childish tone her eyes searching Sandy's face Maxwell was still at the counter trying to figure out a way to get free drinks. "Well. Uhhh I could try but I don't know a lot of songs." The woman with honey hair pushed Sandy on stage, "That's why you look at this little screen they show the words as you go, please try I'm sure you'll be wonderful!" Sandy was finally in front of the mic swallowing hard she looked at all the faces staring into her burning a hole in her forehead, "Uhhh I, I uh I can't." ~No. I can, I perform all the time with my ribbons. that's it my ribbons! ~ Sandy pulled out her ribbons but they were barely the size of her thumbnail, looking around almost in a blur spinning her head fast she saw the small decoration ribbons on the wall. Sandy bowed to the audience before grabbing the ribbons tearing them from the wall the man from behind the counter yelled as Maxwell's eyes widened and his jaw fell. The audience watched in utter confusion their eyes following her back to center stage. The band members looked at each other for a moment as she cleared off the things putting on the optional headset microphone. "Ok Guys when you're ready, I'll give it my best." The soft beat began the song First Love by Utada Hikaru began as Sandy twirled her ribbons softly to the rhythm and keeping her eyes on the screen singing softly at first and shyly. Like a young child she remained under the actual song that played while Maxwell's face slowly softened to a blushing awe with the rest of the audience her confidence built until she sang proudly with a shinning smile singing and dancing her hearts desire. Unlike the Ham- hams the humans were not use to her singing and dancing they were not use to her at all, her exotic looks and amazing talents stunned them the honey haired woman was already giving a standing ovation as the song finally began to end a roar of applause overcame the audience as Sandy blushed bowing the woman came up to her flaring her hand over her chest with a almost tearfully proud look. "And I thought I sang that song well!" Maxwell looked at the man with a sudden brightness in his face a click in his head, "That girl sings one more song we get the free drinks deal?" The man at the counter finally turned back to Maxwell the chubby tanned man smiled with a chuckle shaking his body, which still seemed very fit, "Oh yes yes you got a deal!" Another woman came onto the stage and began to sing ~You Get To Burning~ as the two girls sat with Maxwell. The woman with honey hair bowed her head her small mini white dress curved around her perfectly loose yet tight fitting her curves perfectly a small red mini jacket covered the top thought unzipped. "My Name is Ayumi Moitayo, I'm an aspiring Voice Actress." The woman said sipping her tea as Maxwell smiles softly before smelling his vanilla late and sipping some his whole body shivered at the warmth as it ran down his throat. Sandy shook her Lemon spritzer like a pro smiling, "I'm Sandy and this is Maxwell." The woman bowed her head, "Nice to meet you both, Hey Listen I gotta go I have another gig, you know the more appearances you make the more known and popular you get, but I'd like to see you guys later so we can really get a chance to talk, I'm going to the fireworks show tonight at the Club X- Midnight here's business card. I work there often singing, I bet they would love to meet you sandy!" Sandy blushed softly closing her eyes as Maxwell took the card reading it over a few times before tucking it in his jacket pocket. "Anyway I hope to see you guys at the show it'll be awesome music competitions and fireworks all night long there is a nice restraunt upstairs also!" Ayumi got up and headed off waving her hands as she left the café her soft white mini dress that hung over her gently flowed as she ran off, the mini red jacket almost falling off her hair spiraled behind her as she was seen running passed the window almost in slow mo. Sandy waved softly as Maxwell looked at her with a longing look he leaned over the table and kissed her check, "Your amazing Sandy." Her blush only deepened, as she looked across the table at him the lights seemed to dim for a moment as the rest of the world darkened almost waiting for them as they enveloped in another deep passionate kiss before leaving the café holding their coffees and each other's hand. Maxwell sat in a library talking to the passing by people about different books a still steaming cup of vanilla late by his side the nice environment of the library so at home to him, and now that he was human he seemed even more comfortable, now able to read whatever he wanted, able to talk to other people about the books. Sandy sat across from him sighing, bored, holding her face up with her hands her lemon spritzer was already drained. ~We've been here an hour.... ~ The bishounen ham ham turned human sat reading books at a fast speed glancing up at her now and then each time smiling softly barely noticing her face drop more and more. Her soft hair seemed to seep over her face as she was trying her best to keep her extreamly heavy eyes open watching him read one book after another a stack still towering next to him. The clock ticked on and on, mocking her, every little change of the hand seemed to ring in her mind. "Maxwell..." He continued to read and the sun continued to glide over the sky as her patience drew closer to an end. "Maxwell...." He started to read out loud slightly almost in a raspy whisper as if the book on physical science could actually have caught his attention and he as trying to show her he was too engulfed to talk for the moment. "MAXWELL!" She shouted standing up gripping the table in her fists her green eyes slanted with anger and her pale flesh seemed to redden as she screamed her whole body jagged and shaking as she squeezed the table's edge tighter and tighter. He looked up fast, "Sandy shhh you must be quiet in a library." That was the last straw she took in a deep breath as people began to look over at her and Maxwell went back to his book she gave him a moment too look back up but with no comply she proceeded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed almost sobbing out her head flung back eyes tightly zipped still soft tears sprung forth like geysers as he jumped up grabbing her shoulders shaking her as the librarian approached.  
  
"SANDY? SANDY ARE YOU OK WHAT'S WRONG?!" His eyes darted back and forth between the crying girl and the angry quickly approaching librarian, panic rushed over him like a tsunami big wave as he grabbed her hands jumping over the table -sending several books flying- and running for it pulling her behind him, fast this was all happening too fast to think he just ran as fast. Swiftly he pulled her through the fire exit sending a siren in through the library angering all the quiet readers as they all panicked the librarian now distracted gave them more time. She sobbed the whole way screaming and crying in complete uncontrolled madness as he took her outside the old brick library into the warm sun filled gardens. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him her body against his shaking with each sob, his warmth around her tight letting him feel her gentle heart beating, desperately trying to comfort her rubbing her back and hair softly. "Sandy calm down what's wrong with you?" "IT'S...IT'S MY ONLY DAY AS A HUMAN WITH YOU AND I DON'T... I DON'T WANNA SPEND MY DAY AT THE LIBRARY! I WANNA TAKE A ROMANTIC PICNIC AND WATCH THE SUNSET OVER THE WATER, I WANNA DANCE AND SHOP AND I WANT TO, I WANT TO..." She cut of sobbing harder into his shoulder his shirt starting to dampen he nodded as she pounded her fists weakly against his chest, "I'm sorry sandy I was only thinking of my needs you know I usually am not so selfish I forget this is your only day as a human too, just tell me what you want to do and we'll do that." "Really?" She said looking up her bright green eyes pink edged and the sparkling tears streaming down her face seemed to stop so suddenly almost too suddenly as she spoke with a sly yet untrusting seductive voice. "Yeah?" His voice unsure as she traced her fingertips along his chest playfully. She smiled nodding as he looked at her worriedly. A soft smile over came him as he kissed the very good actress on the top of the head gently. ~She knew that if you're loud in a library they kick you out.... she must really have hated that I better make it up to her now. I just hope she doesn't pick something too bad~ The sun had found a nice resting spot in the sky making everything so bright the ham-ham humans had to squint making their surroundings dark but the path bright as ever. Sandy walked proudly now in a lime green tank top that was tight and showed her curves off nicely with it's low rim and tied up sides some hip hugging jeans also hung around her lowly. Her eyes glimmered as she looked from one side of the busy street to the other large buildings littering the sides of the streets making her fill with awe and excitement. Maxwell slumped over as though large weights lay on his back as he drug and carried bags in his hands juggling them around constantly trying to keep holding them above the ground. ~We've been shopping for an hour and yes it's exciting to see women rip each other apart for a dress that's only 5 dollars off.funniest part we have no money but in all these rushes no one noticed us sneak out. and how Sandy stole the bags too is way beyond me women are so complicated. ~ Sandy hummed softly as she glanced now and then over her shoulder at him his face filled with disgruntled looks. "Keep Up Maxwell, I need another new ribbon!" Now Sandy danced in workout gear in the gym , her body so slim and well toned still glistened in the hot atmosphere, using her ribbon to show some other girls moves while Maxwell yawned slumping down in a bench watching. ~Yeah Ok I am enjoying the view Sandy looks great in that little leotard thing but still.. ahh damn this sucks I thought life as a human would be fun but me and Sandy just want to do different things. We just can't agree. ~ "Maxwell let's go common!" "What Sandy, now where?" Sandy smiled softly her face shinning like the warm noon sun, her hair pulled back as she gave him an innocent look his face twitched. "Oh just the aerobics gym across the street." "Sandy.I don't want to go." She looked at him sideways, "Oh but Maxwell I thought you said." "FORGET WHAT I SAID! Sandy I-" He was cut off by her sorrowful looks that pierced him like a dagger the mere slip of her smile as she looked at him worried never once had Sandy been afraid that Maxwell was upset at her or would yell at her she nearly wanted to step back as he grabbed her shoulders almost forcefully. His dark eyes seemed to move hers into place, her face flushed as his glasses tip-toed down the bridge of his nose letting his dark eyes seem even stronger. "Sandy I love you, and I want to spend this day with you but I want I want to do something for me too-and this just isn't working. We are just two different!" ~Oh my god he can't mean..~ "Sandy It's true I love you but..this whole experience has just shown me that maybe we need a little time apart you can do what you want I'll do what I want.and it'll be better for both of us." Sandy bit her lip real tears filled her eyes as she shook her head quickly placing her hands on his wrists. "No I don't want that I wont be happy unless I'm with you, Maxwell we may be different but that doesn't change anything, I only wanna be with you and spend time with you, I would rather just be turned back into a hamster if it ment that we were together. Maxwell, I'm so sorry I just wanted you to see how I felt earlier at first but I got carried away with doing what I wanted. I was selfish please don't tell me you don't wanna be with me anymore. Because-" He cut her off placing his face right in front of hers. "NEVER! That's not what I want at all! I love you Sandy I always have, your lovely face, hamster and human, your shinning personality your bold fun loving nature. Just the way you look at me made me yours forever. I just don't want you to not be happy if It means we are both better off then-" Sandy sobbed tossing his arms off her shoulders and holding him tightly her crying almost silent as she shook in his arms her heat racing faster and faster. "Please no I love you, you're the only thing that makes me happy." He detached her, "This is all to confusing. I need some time to think ok?" She looked at the ground unable to look up at him ~ I don't understand what just happened I thought he said he wanted to be with me and now he;s just leaving.. I really messed this up didn't I.~ Maxwell turned and left slowly his glasses clouding choacking his eyes with tears as he swallowed his emotion. "FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL JUST GO MAXWELL I DON'T CARE LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T BOTHER COMMMING BACK YOU JERK!" She screamed her face felt like it would fall apart tight but loose, her body went straight as she screamed and ran from the gym grabbing her clothes and ran from the gym in the opposite direction. Maxwell slumped as he walked his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I wont then."  
  
Sandy sobbed curled up her face planted on her knees as she sat in the park, seeing couples everywhere happily talking and laughing and kissing she was so shaken a uncertain frightened feeling ran over her. "This day was suppose to be so wonderfull it's already half over now. He was right he deserves to have fun too, I just got so carried away with getting him back for the library I wish he was here I want to appologise I want to fix this. But how. Laura sat beside her softly, her brown hair to her shoulders curled around her. "Relationships are hard aren't they." Sandy sniffled whipping her eyes, "Yeah I don't even know what happened it was so confusing one minuet we were happy and in love at the café then he drug me into a library then to get him back I drug him places and we both got upset and I don't know. Laura does this ever happen to you and Travis?" Laura nodded softly, "It happens to everyone the biggest difference between humans and hamsters is definetly emotion and feeling sure I know you have them too but not as strongly, it's like you have your own tiny little world but us we are so overloaded with work and problems that we just get so lost in everything and loose all control of our feelings. There are times when I just want to end it all, but I know that's taking the easy way out. I want to live on to make my dreams come true I want to have a family and stay with Travis and Kana and Hamtaro and I want to get a good job and have fun! One day I know if I work hard I'll become the person I want to become someday and live happily ever after but as everyone knows in all fairy tales first you get the problem then the solution." "Is there always a solution?" Sandy asked softly as she leaned back looking at the sun her red eyes to dry no longer able to cry she just sniffled and spoke with a cracking voice. "For true love.Always."  
  
Travis walked next to Maxwell, "So what should I do.it's obviously over. She doesn't want me anymore she said so." Travis laughed softly, "Women are weird if you ask me they say things they don't mean to get you to feel and think what they want. Like Laura she says she has to stay home because she isn't feeling well, the translation means that she wants me to come over and be with her because she's having a hard time or just wants some privacy. It's hard to figure them out." "So what did Sandy mean when she said Don't bother coming back?" Travis led Maxwell into the park along the soft pathways. "She wants you to think that she doesn't need you so you'll realize how important she is to you and if you don't come back she wont be the only one crushed. Or that's my guees. Don't ask me I only get Laura cause I love her with all my heart." Maxwell didn't respond he kept his eyes on the ground as they saw the club house, I could talk to Stan he is her brother after all." Travis shook his head his loose longer blueiush black hair flung over his eys softly as he closed his eyes, "No You need to talk to her." He pointed to were Laura and Sandy were sitting. "You two.did this didn't you." Travis tried to look unknowing as he shrugged but his sly smile gave him away as he gave a soft whistle making Laura turn around. Laura pated Sandy on the back before running off to Travis grabbing his arm. Travis kissed her forhead softly before pulling her away. Sandy didn't have to turn around to see him she felt him as he stood behind her. "May I sit down?" "I can't stop you." His face fell a bit as he sat beside her, "Sandy theres something I want to tell you, no I need you to know," seeing her lack of reaction he continued, "Sandy, please forgive me, I shouldn't have just left like that I just needed to think about it, and now that I have I realized that I need you. I love you so much Sandy I would be nothing without you, I can't imagine my life without you please forgive me, I want to spend this one day as a human with you I want to experience everything with you, I want to be with you forever please tell me you still want me." Sandy's eyes could no longer move the dryed tears froze them, her lips quivered as she thoguth of what to say, taking a deep she started. "Maxwell.I." He closed his eyes tightly body streining in uncertainty. "Ofcorse I love you, how could you even question that, I'm so sorry Maxwell, she turned to him now, All this was my fault Let's start over ok, we'll just do things that we can both have fun we just need an idea that can make us both happy, we can find a way, I learned that being a human is harder then I thought, but not matter how different I look or feel I wont.I wont let my love for you change because I want to be with you, one day we'll have a family and find a way to be together all the time." Maxwell cupped her face just looking at her with a soft face, "Oh Sandy.." She gave a wink grabbing his arm. He smiled pulling her against him slightly his arm encircling her walking with her out of the park to the street. She smiled softly stopping and laying her lips against his cheek softly, "Let's compromise." "Ooooh big words." He teased as she poked him in the side strongly, "Shut up!" She said in a soft playing tone. Sandy smiled softly as she carried a pile of thin books mostly old and torn up, down the street her face gleaming excitedly as Maxwell walked besides her caring a picnic basket. Soon Sandy's eyes widened as she saw the beach, "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL ISN'T IT MAXWELL!" He nodded watching her with a soft gaze as she ran onto the beach twirling around placing the books down, "Common!" He smiled and ran behind her to place the picnic basket down onto a blanket and putting a large blue umbrella in the warm sand. Sandy torn off her clothes getting into a small red bikini, instantly leaving the pile of clothes as they fell and ran into his arms tightly holding her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. "This is gonna be fun, as a hamster we always had to fear the water but it's so beautiful now as humans we can swim!" He smiled softly moving in for another cherry kiss his face so soft and loving he enjoyed every moment with the energetic girl. A soft sighing moan escaped her lips as she held him the sea gulls squawking in the background. "Ready to swim sandy?" Maxwell asked softly pushing the strand of hair from her face. Sandy nodded as they took hands and walked toward the on coming waves that washed over the sand pushing back gently, the sparkling water shimmering and breaking the suns light. The two glanced at each other once more before running into the water they ran forward until reaching their waists. "IT'S COLD MAXWELL!" He nodded releasing her hand and dipping his body under the water coming up his body dripping his hair matted against his head as he smiled, "That helps get use to the water." She nodded dropping down and coming up her hair over her face, "AHHH IT'S EVEN MORE COLD!" He laughed splashing her playfully, "Hey you wanted to swim." "I thought it'd be warm." He shrugged, "If we were in a tropical climate it might be." She sighed slumping over into the water her face just above the water mumbling under the water causing bubbles around her face. Maxwell read poety and small stories as Sandy lay her head on his lap humming softly and sighing to the stories. "Does this one have picutes." She teased as he grinned down at her, "Your nto even listening are you?" "You don't read dynamically enough for me." He laughed, "Fine fine" He started to read again making his voice louder and louder shooting his arms around nearly smaching her in the face. "AQQhhh hey watch it Maxwell!" "You wanted dynamics!" Sandy licked her lips free of the whipped cream as she pulled another strawberry out, "Your weird Maxwell try it with whipped cream." She lifted her hand to his mouth with a small strawberry swirled around in the white fluffy cream. He grinned opening his mouth. "Well?" He shrugged, "try it my way." Picking up a small strawberry he ran it through the suger and let it fall into her mouth. "HMMM! YOIUR RIGHT THAT WAS MUCH BETTER!" He laughed as she took another small red berry plopping it in the small pile of suger, "Hey don't eat it all!" He teased as she growled at him, "Well you want it you'll have to beat me too it." They began to grab for it when Maxwell jumped onto sandy pinning her tickling her. "AH MAXWELL STOP STOP YOU WIN I GIVE YOU WIN!" He laughed Closing his eyes not letting up, "Not that easy princess I want something you ate all my suger!" She blushed softly, "Yeah so what do you want?" He bent down stopping to kiss her slipping his toungue in her mouth making her eyes widen, his taste was so different from hers but it was so sweet the chocolate and berrys and suger with whipped cream could still be tasted on his lips as she pulled him down on her. He let go to look at her, "Your forgiven." Maxwell and Sandy played in the sand in a small hole they dug out and built a large sand castle Maxwell perfected the "gothic style collums" as Sandy ran into the water diving in. He looked over the water that shimmered in the bright sunlight, today was starting to make up for earlier things seemed so layed back now he felt so confortable with her, like he could really relaxe and forget about everything else. Sandy came back up running over to him with a small shell. "Look what I found Maxwell." She showed himt eh shell it was a shimmering white, two pieces that were hooked together bearly. She held it out in front of him, Maxwell took half of it from her making her eyes widen. "Hey you broke it!" He shook his head moving toward her his face just above hers, his brown hair slumping limply over her forhead still dripping sticking them together slightly. "This shell is like us, you can keep my half and I'll keep yours. That way we will never forget the day we had together, and that today we made a promise to be together forever." He held out his pinky and the shell. She locked her pinky in his, the two switched shells. "Yeah I promise Maxwell, we will be together forever I love you I want to be yours completely." He blushed nodding, "And I want to be yours completely." Suddenly as the sun began to near the horizon still giving them time a light house clicked on over the cliff laighting the water even more making it too bright and glow powerfully. "That's so cool what is it?"She turned around to look at it laying against his chest sitting on his crossed legs as he wrapped his well toned tanned arms around her tightly his hands laying over her stomach making her tingle. "Well that;s a lighthouse they have it so that ships wont hit the rocks at night." "That's nice how people take care of each other it's like a guiding ligh isn't it. I like being human Maxwell. I could stay with you like this always." He smiled softly warpping his arms over her. "Should we go now?" She nodded softly standing up with him. Maxwell felt something jab him as he put his shirt back on. He pulled out the X-midnight card. "Hey wanna go?" He tossed her the card, she caught it looking it over, "I wish we could but we don't have a lot of time left the suns already setting. The two stayed slient for a moment looking over the water as the sun set over it, the water turned a crimson color and the sky was the color of sandys hair. "We have a little time I think." Sandy blushed strongly as they left the stuff on the beach heading into town again. "Actuall Maxwell.come here." She pulled him into a small lounge that for the moment was completely empty and dark, the couches not flowing from the tvs as they were dark, the light elevator music was also off as a sign on the counter said OP-8:00pm to 2:00am. The darkness made a shadow over Sandy but her blush couls still be seen, her head stayed down as her now slightly unruley hair curled wetly around her, she looked so solmn as he placed a large hand over her shoulder and the other at her chin tilting it up. "Maxwell.there is one more thing that I wanted to do as a human..when I said I wanted to be completely yours I meant it." Maxwell blushed now as he steped back his eyes wide the dark shadows danced over him his brown hair making his face invisible as he turned away. "Sandy.we.we shouldn't.." Sandy slumped down on the couch the sleeves of her lime green tanktop slightly falling off over her silky skin. "I see you don't want to." "No I do more than anything I want to be with you forever and it's a wonderfull Idea but.we shouldn't." He susttered as he turned back to her and stood on his knees his face now in front of hers. "Maxwell.this is our only chance ok, heres how we will deside it.. if we go back to hamsters not have gone through with it is there even a small part of you that would regret it. Maxwell closed his eyes thinking seriously as he sighed, "Yes I think a lot of me would." "The Maxwell.after what happened today I want to proof to you I want to show you my love, I want you to know that I will be with your forever." She held out the shell and he placed his over it smiling softly. The two kissed softly, "Sandy I don't want to hurt you." He muttered between breathless kisses. "You wont.you love me I trust you." Her face didn't seem to shake like his hers so determined and sure, the smile so soft and supportive, and her eyes beamed with love. He smiled now brightly as he pulled her off the couch into his arms she pushed him down. "Oh Maxwell.." As the two lay next to each other in the dark room on the soft carpet in each others arms almost asleep a dark green glow covored them and a swooshing noise went over them as the glowing faded. Maxwell reached for his glasses slipping them on he looked around squinting in the darkness, Sandy sighed lifting her head to look at him. "What is it?" His eyes widened as he droped his glasses breathing hard, "We.we have 10 minuets to get to the park!" "OH MY GOD!" The two jumped up getting dressed quickly and running from the lounge toward the park. ~ We are gonna be late I know it!!~ Sandy sobbed as Maxwell breathed hard running draggin her behind him. ~I have to get Sandy back ! I wish we could have had more time.~ "I wish we coul have went to that club and saw the fireworks and danced and I could have sang again and we could have went and ate at the fancey restraunt on top of the club and saw Ayumi again it woulda been so much fun." Maxwell nodded as Sandy tried to keep up desperately. There eyes flashed wide as they finally saw the others. "HURRAY FAST SANDY!" She breathed hard now coughing as a burning engulfed her sides. "Almost there now." The two slumped over at their destination on the ground. "Did we make it?" Sandy asked unable to open her eyes as she coughed holding her side Maxwell layed on the ground. "I don't know." ~I hope so.~ 


	4. HowdyDexter Broken Hearts Mended

Hello everyone thanks a lot for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it, that's why I've decided now that I have some time to continue. Now the next couple might take two chapters because well you'll see what happens. Anyway this one is.. DEXTER+HOWDY! But don't worry pashmina's gonna play a leading role here. Remember please don't bug me on my grammar or anything ^_^ just enjoy it for what it is. Oh and Megame I tried to mail ya but it kept being returned anyway ^_^ I want to thank you for the review; I appreciate knowing that some people did like this. That's the only reason I'm continuing.  
Broken Hearts Need to be Mended  
Dexter ran his hand through his jet black hair yeah I know what color he is just play along with me the light felt so warm against him as he took his other hand and tugged at his black muscle tee un-sticking it from his sweaty pale body. A blue button up shirt hung over it, which he tugged at like a fan, and his gray cargo pants, curled under the ends of his shoes. "Pashmina dear.are you almost done in there?" He asked from the hallway of Laura's house. "Yeah just a sec!" Howdy came over crossing his arms and glaring darkly, "Dear?" His red t-shirt made his blue eyes glow as the light reflected the slightest tint of rose in them, his brown hair was spiky and wild, while his black baggy pants outlined with blue hung off his hips. Dexter just fell backwards onto the wall next to the door crossing his arms tightly and flipping his head up slightly making his bangs bounce. "It's called manners, maybe you should get some." "Why who needs manners when they got a sexy body like this just look at me!" Howdy said lifting up his shirt to reveal his tanned muscular body. "AHHH put that away!" Dexter shouted covering his eyes falling to the side. His gaze seeped through his fingers as Howdy shrugged putting it down, "Hey in there! Pashmina are you ready or not?" "JUST A SEC!" She hollered back as the two boys just avoided each others gaze waiting in silence. "What in tarnation are you doing in their, your changing your clothes not hunting Russian penguins let's go!" Dexter blinked from behind his thin glasses, "Russian.Penguins?" Dexter nodded, "Yup damn lil things, I swear it's a conspiracy!" Dexter just cocked a brow slowly as Howdy began to sweat, "Well it's just that.well.. AH NEVER YOU MIND YOUR LIL BRAIN COULDN'T POSSIBLY COMPREHEND THE DEEP AND TWISTED CONSPIRACY CONSUMING THIS HERE WORLD." Dexter just nodded pushing his glasses up, "Ofcorse.I couldn't.after all. WHO CAN POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND THE RAMBLINGS OF A HILLBILLY LIKE YOU!?" "Boys calm down!" They both turned and instantly got star filled eyes and nosebleeds. "WOW!"  
  
Pashmina blushed, her brown hair was long and flowing over her shoulders to the top of her ribs, her sparkling green eyes beamed with a playful caring look. A tight pink tank top hid slightly under a long full length black coat that buckled over her chest, a red ultra mini with a large pink rose over it curved tightly around her showing each slight movement, her black boots crawled over her legs up in the middle of her thighs. "hehe, thanks boys." She said lowering her head slightly, "But I really don't think black is my color.." She pulled off the jacket laying it on the chair where is slowly seeped off to the floor. "So are you boys ready to go Laura gave us some tickets for shows, I guess her mom won some radio prize or something." "I'm ready!" "I'm ready!" They both shouted out grabbing her arms making her eyes widen as she looked between them. "Ok the circus is first!"  
  
"I think it's only ironic that Howdy is getting out tickets after all this is his home." Dexter said to himself giving a sideways smile as Pashmina walked over to him, "Hey Dexter wanna go get some food from the vendor before it starts?" Dexter bowed politely offering his hands, "Why of course what ever you want." Pashmina took his arm as he led her to the small booth. "Cotton candy, three hot dogs and 3 large sodas." He ordered as Pashmina raised her brows a bright smile over her lips, "Impressive Dexter." He blushed scratching his neck. Pashmina took the food and as several more people came ordering they slipped away, the man behind the counter still screaming at them. As they walked toward the big tents opening they saw Howdy playing a booth game, he held a dart between his fingers looking carefully at the target. He shot the first two darts and they nailed the center. "Wow Howdy!" Pashmina said running over by his side Dexter growled under his breath walking up. "One more.free game and prize.." "Then perhaps I should take it." Dexter said walking up giving a sly smirk, Pashmina looked at him surprised, her face glowed with excitement, "You can do that too?" He nodded proudly as Howdy shook his head. ~If I take the hit I can get pashmina a prize.if Dexter takes it she can see what a lowly lying scumbag he is. ~  
  
"Uhmmm Dexter you can have the game after me if you want, but I'm gonna finish what I started.that's the way I am." He got a seductive voice leaning over Pashmina making the side of her mouth raise in a disgusted look. Howdy smirked tossing the dart easily to the target. "Wow you won I haven't seen anybody win that game for several long years." The carnie said happily handing a big white bear to Howdy who instantly handed it to pashmina, "A symbol of my love." Pashmina blinked a few times before getting a soft face, "Ahhh thank you Howdy that's really sweet of you." Dexter mumbled under his lip as he stepped up to the tent holding out his hand. "My turn!" The carnie handed the three darts into his palm. Dexter looked carefully his glasses slipping down his face as he held the darts tight looking at its path. ~ Ok this is simple geometry, speed angel distance.these are all the factors as long as I through it just right it just hit every time. ~ Dexter flung his arm sending the darts flying, spiraling through the air sharply their nearly never faltering as it flew powerfully. Pashmina's mouth opened slightly as she watched Howdy just winked cutely as the darts smashed against the wall next to the board one at a time. Each slamming into the white washed wood Dexter's eyes opening a little each time his back slumping over as a failure. "Ok that'll be 2$" "2$??" Dexter repeated as he straightened again. "Yup that guy got it free cause he won, now pay up." Dexter sighed heavily as his thoughts ran fast through his mind no mathematical equation in the world could safe him now. Pashmina walked up handing the man her bear. "Here will this do it's all we have." The man looked at her for a moment shrugging, "Yeah.that works now get outa here!"  
  
The three sat down in the greasy seats the floor was slimy and sticky. Pashmina sat down between them; each took their hotdogs about to take a bite simontanisouly when a melody started to play. "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN WELCOME TO THE NEO TOKYO CIRCUS! NOW LET'S START THE SHOW!" Suddenly acrobatics flung from the air, tigers and lions where lead onto stage by a whip wielding man, clowns juggled coming out as they rolled on large balls, elephants marched proudly around the room beautiful women stand proudly on each blowing fire. The three put their hotdogs down their eyes in awe. "Ahhhh wow!" They all chimed as they leaned out of their seats to gander at all the amazing things. Pashmina laughed looking at the baby elephant chase one of the balls the clown was riding. Dexter whipped his glasses peering at the girls blowing the fire, "How are they doing that?" Howdy's gaze fell on the limber people swinging from the ceiling. "Wow! Check it out!" The food went on being neglected as the show continued. Finally it was over and the three rose clapping and cherry wildly. "That was so cool!" Pashmina said happily as Dexter and Howdy both nodded fast. "On to the play!" Howdy cheered leading the way marching proudly as Dexter and Pashmina walked behind him. "Hey Pashmina.uhm I'm sorry you had to give your bear up back there." He said sincerely yet a bit unsure as they walked. Instead of what he might expect from any other girl, Pashmina turned to him with a bright smile. "Oh that's alright, it wasn't a big deal I'd do anything to help out a friend." Dexter couldn't help but blush a little as they walked on Howdy came back and glared his hands on his hips. "AND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE LET'S GO!" Pashmina closed her eyes predicting the exact outcome of his yelling. Dexter's brows went straight and fidgeted with his frustration as he stood up to Howdy. "YOU SHUT UP YOU.YOU ROUGHIEN NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED BUT WE ALL KNOW DEEP DOWN INSIDE WHAT DID HAPPEN." "YEAH AND WHAT'S THAT?" "WE WERE SHARING A MOMENT WHICH YOU SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED." "OH WELL I'M SORRY BUT IT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF TO REPAY YOU FOR MAKING PASHMINA GIVE UP MY PRESENT OF LOVE!" "PRESENT OF LOVE? TRY LUST!" "FUCK YOU!" Pashmina lost it now her shaking anger finally erupted in a shriek, "YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LEAVE! I'M SICK OF YOUR BICKERING AND FIGHTING OVER ME! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I HAVE FEELINGS TOO OR DO YOU CARE WHAT I THINK OR FEEL?" She suddenly felt her knees give out as she fell to the ground crying angrily they both looked away ashamed as they tried to comfort her but she just pushed them away. "Let's just go to the play!"  
  
Dexter went off to check amazing detail of the gothic structure that held the play hall. Howdy sat awkwardly next to Pashmina who was still fuming. "Pashmina listen.I'm sorry 'bout earlier I was acting the fool." Pashmina looked over at him her eyes still pink and swollen, "You don't know how hard this is for me, I mean.with Penelope and everything I really need you guys now." "Penelope?" He repeated raising his voice as he went making her nod swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's just that.. She Is my best friend for so long it was just me and her and now. well it's not like that anymore she's with Cappy now and I understand that. After all they are in love. I've always wanted love but I've never really had time before now and well I felt lonely and I knew you two cared about me so." "So your using us as a placement for the friendship lost with Penelope and the lack of love in your life?" Howdy seemed different now the hot lights gleamed over him as he took a stern look his piercing eyes staying on the stage not facing her. Pashmina's bangs curled over her eyes as she bent forward to grab his arm, "No no. I'm not using you, I really do care a lot about you both I just wish we could be three friends and not have all this fighting.I need you two to be there for me now and you are. but whenever you are near each other you both loose it, it's like your just two different people too different." She slowly trailed off biting her soft pale finger subconsciously. "Pashmina we are not two people.we're really sorry for the way we act." She turned around quickly to see Dexter walking up to them. Howdy smiled softly nodding, "Yeah..we just rub each other the wrong way." The lights went low as the curtain opened Dexter sat down on the other side of Pashmina and like the rest of the crowed they went silent. The three slowly left the amazingly old building Pashmina swung around the columns, "Ahhh that was the best play I've seen." "That's the only play you've seen." Howdy pointed out laughing. "Oh shut it." The peace didn't last long as they arrived at McDonalds for a snack. "Kampai!" They cheered clicking the plastic cups together. As Pashmina mixed her salad in a bottle the two boys gorged down the fries. "You two are gonna get sick." Pashmina teased laughing as they growled at each other glancing over the last fry. "Its mine and you know it you ate over your half!" Dexter shouted moving toward the fry but Howdy ran his hand toward it. "Yer the one who ate most of em its mine! I bought em!" "Did not!" They pulled the fry in half and looked at them for a moment each standing up and glancing at each other. Almost simultaneously they put their hands forward. "MINES BIGGER!" "NO MINE!" "PASHMINA WHOSE IS BIGGER?" "WHY BOTHER ASKING YOU KNOW ITS MINE!" "YOU GOGGLE EYED PATHETIC HENTAI OBSESSING PAIN IN THE ASS!" The others in the restaurant began to giggle or give strange looks. A couple teenage girls were snickering and guessing who's was bigger. "I HOPE A GRAPE FRUIT SQUIRTS YOU IN THE EYE!" Howdy stopped and blinked at this and began to laugh falling back in his chair. "What the hell where did you get that lame piece of shit!" "It would hurt it's a citrus you moron!" " Haha that was still the lamest come back I've ever heard!" Dexter twitched in his place looking down at Howdy his brown jacket hung over his blue shirt that hung off him. "That's it lets take this outside!" Pashmina sat in her chair sipping some soda. ~Those bastards.they don't even care how I feel..they say they do and they try to get along but every five minuets they fight I cant handle this anymore..I really cant. I wont pick either. I wont pick either.. ~"I WONT PICK EITHER!" Pashmina jumped up and slammed her fists onto the table, "You jerks. I hate you both I can't handle this anymore." Both boys turned to her their pulses stopped and their faces went white as Dexter fell to his chair. "Pashmina I-" "NO MORE EXCUSES! I can't take this anymore I don't want to be a human anymore! YOU TWO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She sobbed out now but before she knew it a light hit her and she began to shrink. "Pashmina?" "She's reverting back to her hamster form!" Pashmina looked around her body felt tight like the insides of her were being tugged on until she was back to the way she was. Sighing she looked up at the boys and whispered a goodbye before taking off to the exit. Tears spilled from her eyes sparkling. "They have to settle things out.but for now I just cant be around them. I wont ever be with either of them that's for sure. I just wish things could have been better. I finally become a human, which is something I've always wanted, and its ruined. No hanging out with my best friend anymore and no love no nothing. Hamtaro always preaches about friendship and I really am not seeing any here. I just wanna go back to the clubhouse now. Dexter and Howdy sat now sipping their sodas. Howdy's was almost empty filling the silence between the two with the screeching noises. They tried to avoid eye contact eh sunlight bathing them washing through the window over the trash covering the table. Each waited for the other to speak but neither would. "It was all our fault wasn't it." Dexter asked his legs lend outward far under the table as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah go figure we start chasing that fille for at least what 5 years and now we finally blew it." "I'm not surprised. I never though she would choose either of us personally." Howdy just nodded at this. "I dun think I really loved her though." "No I enjoyed the competition and well it was mainly just a crush that was blown to proportions by the very competition I craved." "You satisfied then Dex?" Dexter shrugged his black hair shadowed his face darkly making his features distinct his dark eyes finally moved to howdy's. "Well Im over it now what do you wanna do?" Howdy shrugged cracking his neck. "Dun care. Whatever you wanna do." Dexter blushes slightly looked wide-eyed, "You mean you still wanna spend your one day as a human with me?" Howdy smiled putting his cup down. "If you want me to go I will." His smirk was almost tempting. Dexter couldn't resist teasing him, "Fine fine go then, im sure all the street hobos would love to be your friend you might even be the boxcar leader." "Be more fun then what your planning let me guees math and museums?" The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing. "Well how about we just talk you know about everything that's happened." Dexter looked up at Howdy with surprise. "Wow that's actually a good idea." "Hey not like its my first." Finally the sunset was approaching over the park where Howdy and Dexter had been sitting. All day they talked things out and resolved their difference allowing bygones to be bygones and reminisced about all the long years they wasted on Pashmina. The two sat up in a tree watching the sun making sure they wouldn't be late even though they were in the same park as they were suppose to be in. "Hey Dexter I'm kinda glad about the stuff that happened today." "Yeah me too." Dexter looked down to where his hand was swinging over the edge of the branch, it was enlaced with howdy's. Dexter blushed not realizing when that happened he stared at their hands for a minuet before looking back at Howdy whose tanned soft face was glowing with the orange light from the setting sun was laying directly in front of him. "Howdy, uhmm.." Howdy gave a sly smile, "Yes?" Dexter smiled and shook his head softly, "Nothing." Moving slowly Dexter moved back against Howdy and they lei together on the branch waiting as the time slipped away slowly. Howdy's arms moved gently over Dexters stomach pulling him closer. "So is this ok, I mean well ya know." Howdy started as Dexter closed his eyes feeling the warmth from his once hated rival. "Un Mousukoshi Konomama ga Iikara." Yeah, I like this situation and I want to keep it this way Howdy couldn't help but smile as he took his hand gently to Dexters chin and guided his face turning him around into a gently kiss. Dexter turned around and was brought fully into Howdy's arms. The clouds slowly rolled over the sky and sun melted toward the horizon, and the time approached when things would be over. ~Through the pain of loosing any chance with Pashmina I've found more love then she could ever have given and in the last place I excpected to find it. I couldnt ask for anything more. I hope Pashmina finds love too.~ ~Go Figure this woulda happen..never saw it commin.~ Stan sat in the clubhouse with Hamtaro now as pashmina came in. "Pashmina?" "Hey guys."  
  
Ok that turned out really shitty I bet you can tell how much I hurried it. Maybe next time I get time I'll go over it and fix it but you got the main idea. Next time whenever that is lol we will find out everything about the rules of this little game and you get to see Bijou+boss ;) don't suggest hamtaro and bijou that's just wrong well till next chapter Ja! 


End file.
